<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How They Met by Ecofinisher</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449822">How They Met</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecofinisher/pseuds/Ecofinisher'>Ecofinisher</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Sims (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Lunar Lakes, Written back in 2015, reupload</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2015-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2015-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:13:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecofinisher/pseuds/Ecofinisher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is a variant of how Arthur Langerak and Gloria Goode could have met. Happens in Lunar Lakes in the Sims 3.</p><p>Originally published back in June 2015,</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Langerak/Gloria Goode</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How They Met</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Meanwhile in an Office a blonde man was walking out of the office with a co-worker.</p><p class="western">"Damien is such a jerk," Said the blonde.</p><p class="western">"Yes, you don't deserve to be threatened like that" Said the co-worker.</p><p class="western">"Sometimes I really wish I could just give up my job and work somewhere else instead for a jerk like him"</p><p class="western">"Well better you quit first before he changes his mind and fires you, Arthur."</p><p class="western">"Yes"</p><p class="western">"In between sometimes when he talks with you, you look like you're daydreaming"</p><p class="western">"Yes, you know I have been thinking about if there could be a way if I could become a professional guitarist or so"</p><p class="western">"Well, you could try to get a job at the theater or make videos of you playing guitar and put it on Eclipse-tube,"</p><p class="western">"Maybe I should try that" Said Arthur.</p><p class="western">"If you ever get famous, I better get the chance to be your agent"</p><p class="western">"Yes, yes. We see that later" Said the blonde and both left the portal of the Office.</p><p class="western">"Well, I guess I got to go home," Said the co-worker.</p><p class="western">"And I got to go to the city hall, I have to sign the contract for the apartment I found"</p><p class="western">"Great, see you tomorrow"</p><p class="western">"Bye," Said Arthur and walked the street down.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Meanwhile, in front of a hospital, a white-haired woman was checking the books she had on her arms, that she has to bring back to the library.</p><p class="western">"So that must be all," She said.</p><p class="western">"Thanks for doing that Gloria" Replied a black-haired woman.</p><p class="western">"No problem" Replied Gloria and walked the street down.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Down at a crossroads, a bus was coming and Arthur was still far away from the bus stop. He saw the bus and started to run.</p><p class="western">"Oh no, this time I won't miss you!" Said Arthur and ran faster. The bus passed by a warp gateand stopped at the other side of the crossroad and opened the doors for the outstanding people.</p><p class="western">Arthur arrived at the warp gate and on the other side of the gate a white-haired woman carrying books appeared and he crashed into her.</p><p class="western">"Ouch" She replied and she fell down on her knees and the books felt down. Arthur was also on the ground and noted her on the ground.</p><p class="western">"Sorry, I was about to run to the bus and..." Said Arthur and then he saw the bus disappearing.</p><p class="western">"You're not the only one who missed it," She said and looked at him.</p><p class="western">"Oh, you were also running at the..." Said Arthur as he lifts his head and looked at her face and stared astonished. The woman also looked at him the same way, but she was more attracted by his green eyes.</p><p class="western">"Uh hi," Said Arthur and smiled.</p><p class="western">"Hi" She replied with a giggle.</p><p class="western">"Uh" Replied Arthur and looked at the books. He took one and put them all over one. "I help you with them," He said.</p><p class="western">"No, you don't need to do that" Said Gloria and wanted to take the last book and both lied one of their hands on the book.</p><p class="western">"Oh" Replied Gloria as her hand touched Arthur's' hand.</p><p class="western">"Hehe, sorry," Said Arthur and took his hand away. Gloria smiled and took the book and put it on the other pile of books.</p><p class="western">"Should I help you up with them?" Asked Arthur.</p><p class="western">"If you want you can Mr.?" Said Gloria and waited until he got, what she wanted.</p><p class="western">"Oh, I forgot to introduce me." He said. "My name is Arthur, Arthur Langerak," Said Arthur and reached his hand to Gloria.</p><p class="western">"I'm Gloria Goode. Nice to meet you" Said Gloria and shook Arthur's hand.</p><p class="western">"So uhm you like reading books, right?" Asked Arthur.</p><p class="western">"Yes, I love it" Replied Gloria. "What about you?"</p><p class="western">"I like to read too, but I ain't a bookworm."</p><p class="western">"And do you like anything else like listening to music or so?"</p><p class="western">"Well yes, I like Indie music, country, whatever contains guitar playing, oh and hey I'm a guitarist!" Said Arthur.</p><p class="western">"I love guitar music too," Said Gloria. "But I don't play guitar"</p><p class="western">"If you would like to learn it, I could teach you it"</p><p class="western">"That would be nice"</p><p class="western">"Well I've been playing guitar for a long time, actually only my friends Stefan saw me playing"</p><p class="western">"Well since I work at the hospital, I could ask my boss, if he could call you for a few days and then you could play there for the patients," Said Gloria. "There would be happy to see it"</p><p class="western">"That would be great," Said Arthur.</p><p class="western">"So...do you feel like going to the library with me?" Asked Gloria.</p><p class="western">"Well, I don't know I have to ask that my..." Said Arthur and looked confused. "Wait, that makes no sense," Said Arthur and Gloria giggled.</p><p class="western">"Well we can go, I don't have anything else to do at home" Said Arthur and both walked the streets down.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Later they were in the library looking at bookshelf's and searching for a book.</p><p class="western">"Sunset Valley, Shang Simla, Champs de Sims, Al-Simara, Barnacle Bay, Twinbrook, Riverview, Hidden Springs, Appaloosa plains..." Read Arthur.</p><p class="western">"My ancestors were from Twinbrook." Said Gloria. "And yours?"</p><p class="western">"I actually don't know it, I only know I was a baby when we landed here," Said Arthur. "I think my family stood back when the world ended or so"</p><p class="western">"Oh" Replied Gloria and looked down. "Do you still want to know where your roots are from?" She asked.</p><p class="western">"If there's a way, why not," Said Arthur and smiled.</p><p class="western">"Great," Said Gloria and took the first book from Appaloosa Plain"</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">After a half hour both put the Book from Riverview away and Gloria was about to take the one of Shang Simla.</p><p class="western">"Should we take the next one instead?" Asked Gloria.</p><p class="western">"Yes, I don't see anything on me, that's from China." Replied Arthur and she smiled.</p><p class="western">"Good," Said Gloria and took the next one, that was from Sunset Valley. She opened it and looked into it. After a few pages, she found something.</p><p class="western">"Look there's a family named Langerak" Said Gloria and showed it Arthur.</p><p class="western">"Hmm the guy and I have the same hair color," Said Arthur and looked at the bio.</p><p class="western">"Born in Sweden...Moved to Sunset, with 12 years along with his parents...met Iliana with 21...She and her younger sister are from Portugal...Iliana and Dustin married and had a son named Parker...years later a girl named Kaylynn..."</p><p class="western">"Well since this book stops on the kids you could probably be related to Dustin's family or maybe this page has a continuation and you're more related with one of his kids."</p><p class="western">"Hmm maybe I and Dustin could be brothers or cousins"</p><p class="western">"Well I guess so, do you speak Swedish?" Asked Gloria.</p><p class="western">"No, I didn't even know, that I had a nationality"</p><p class="western">"We actually do all have a nationality, we just have it to find out at the moment, right?" Asked Gloria and looked at him.</p><p class="western">"Uh right" Replied Arthur and looked at her.</p><p class="western">"Uhm" Replied Arthur.</p><p class="western">"Is there anything?" Asked Gloria.</p><p class="western">"Uh do you know your nationality?" Asked Arthur.</p><p class="western">"Well my father was American and so was my mother"</p><p class="western">"And what happened to them"</p><p class="western">"Well, my mom died on cancer and my dad died a few weeks ago on an accident." Said Gloria a bit sad.</p><p class="western">"Oh, I didn't know that" Said Arthur and lied his arm behind her to comfort her.</p><p class="western">"So...Uhm thanks for showing me the book of Sunset Valley," Said Arthur.</p><p class="western">"No problem," Said Gloria.</p><p class="western">"So do you feel better now?" Asked Arthur.</p><p class="western">"Yes I think so"</p><p class="western">"So and what do you want to do now?" Asked Arthur. Gloria smiled and pecked him on his mouth.</p><p class="western">"Uh, for what was that?" Asked Arthur.</p><p class="western">"For that, we missed the bus" Replied Gloria and smiled.</p><p class="western">"Okay?" Said Arthur questioningly.</p><p class="western">"Have you got a pen and a paper?" Asked Gloria.</p><p class="western">"I got the card of my boss" Replied Arthur and took the card out of his shirt's pocket.</p><p class="western">"So I got here my pen" Said Gloria and wrote behind the card a phone number and then she wrote under the number her name.</p><p class="western">"Here is my number," Said Gloria and stuck it in his pocket again.</p><p class="western">"Uh thanks," Said Arthur.</p><p class="western">"So I have to go. See you soon" Said Gloria and left.</p><p class="western">Arthur looked at his pocket and took the card out and looked at the number.</p><p class="western">"Hmm she seems to be a nice person," Said Arthur and put the card in his pocket again and looked back to the book of Sunset Valley and took it with him.</p><p class="western">Six weeks after they met, they announced their engagement and are currently thinking about when they should do their wedding and where they should do it.</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>